The Ultimate Nerd
by Pheasant Plucker
Summary: Why is Abby so very turned on every time McGee walks into the lab, he's the tech geek, the ultimate nerd! ...Wait, maybe that's the reason... Porn WITH plot. Fun plot. Oneshot


**A thank you gift for the folks who helped me move house on the weekend. You are made of awesome!**

**This might seem a bit PWP... Give it a moment. Also, it looks for a minute like dubcon, again... Give it a moment!**

* * *

Timothy McGee was the ultimate nerd, the geeky tech guy, the fantasy gamer, the pant tucker inner, and yet he was doing this to her. She sat in her lab while he explained the case progress over the intercom. He was speaking perfectly normally while she wriggled under his gaze, her body (one part in particular) sending her single word emails flagged 'important'. It ached deliciously.

She felt the strange electric sensation he was causing in, not to be too delicate, her pants. By the time she knew all the current case details, and he'd smirked and disappeared, she was hot and very moist. _Dammit I wish I could just... _She imagined her hands improving the situation, her own long slender fingers moving... _No! That's only making it worse!_ She quickly got back to work.

* * *

A few hours later he came down to the lab for results. Abby had been aching for it and dreading it, but at least he came alone. He stood just a little too close, and yet much too far away, as she relayed her findings, embarrassingly broken, sometimes shaky, certainly nervous and hiding it poorly.

"What's wrong Abby?" He asked fairly unsympatheticly

"Um... I... nothing" she said innocently

"Oh yeah?" He challenged, leaning in closer, she had to lean back over the desk to keep any distance from him.

"Yeah!" It was a huge lie. She was throbbing, burning, it started as soon as he walked in, and it kept getting stronger. She was getting breathless. She quickly have up. "no" she said meekly.

"Then what's wrong? I asked you."

"Timmy please!"

"Please what?" He was smirking, he was clearly enjoying this, enjoying torturing the girl who'd tortured him for years. "Stop, or more?" He asked her.

"More?" She was almost begging as he leant closer, pushing her firmly against her desk, he had his nose brushing the tip of hers.

"No" he said with a smile of pure, evil satisfaction.

She whimpered. The way his full lips over pronounced that single, torturous syllable made her already shaking knees fail. Luckily he had her pressed hard enough to the table that it didn't matter.

As he turned and left the pleasure was gone, she was left with only frustration and disappointment. He didn't look back.

* * *

He was glad to be the nerdy tech guy, the one typing away while other boys played football. If he wasn't, he wouldn't be able to see her right now, on a direct feed, from the hidden camera pointing at her desk. He wouldn't have seen what she was doing, and that would have been tragic.

She sat down at her desk in the office, then looked, apparently, directly at the camera. It wasn't a friendly look, but then she hadn't given anyone or anything a friendly look all day.

She seemed to be doing something on her computer, he could have checked what, but he didn't bother, he just watched her as she got more and more flustered, wriggling in her seat. He decided now might be a good time to "go check on Abby"... With his phone and its feed, of course. He wandered slowly to the closed door of her lab, watching her every move. Finally her hand moved down to the front if her back cargos. She didn't unzip them, at work, in her office, in the middle of the day, she just ran her hand firmly over the fabric, squirming and bucking into it as she did.

He stood outside, leaning against the wall, really, really hoping the boss wouldn't come past and ask him why he was standing in the hall with an erection, staring intently at a phone.

He watched as her eyes rolled back, then her head, as she came silently screaming his name. From what he was watching, he was impressed by the silence that was all he could hear from outside the lab.

He watched her slowly come down down, her legs slaking, her hips randomly jumping of their own accord, then he opened the lab door, finding it unlocked, and walked in.

"Abby! Got anything yet?"

She tried to give him a sarcastic look, she wasn't sure if she succeeded.

He walked around to the back of her chair and leaned down to her ear. He didn't say anything, just breathed softly in her ear as if he was going to.

"Timmy, stop it" she said unconvincingly.

"Why would I do that?" He whispered

"Timmy, seriously, not fair!" She squirmed at the intensity with which her body throbbed and tingled, certainly not what she was used to so soon after...

"Not fair? Not fair? You teased me for how long?"

"Years" she whimpered.

"Yeah, _years_, just like this, imagine that"

"Come on Tim, not like _this_"

"Exactly like this!" He said, sending another little electric jolt through her, before turning and walking out.

* * *

Abby powering everything down, she was leaning over the top of the mass-spec when Tim appeared, and with a little jump, her pants reacted. She gave him a frustrated, irritated look.

"You okay Abby?" He asked innocently.

"Yes" she said firmly "I'm fine"

"Oh yeah?" He stood a little too close, trapping her, pushing her gently against the machine, with one hand to each side. "Abby..." He had his lips right to her ear "Turn around" he ordered softly.

He gave her just enough space to do so, then pressed her firmly back. Easily pinning her lower body without his hands. He pulled her to him, one hand on her back, the other behind her neck, and forced her into a deep, passionate kiss, to which she happily submitted.

She gasped and whimpered as he ground his hips into hers, rubbing his (we all know this, we have evidence) HUGE erection against her. What had been an insistent tickle was suddenly a merciless assault, she wrapped her legs around him, begging for just a little more contact, rocking her hips, squealing into his mouth. Seconds later she came screaming, lying over her favorite machine, legs wrapped around her favorite agent, it was _awesome_.

"Tim please! Just take me home!"

"And what would we do there?"

"You know what! Just do it!"

"Maybe I don't want to" he said, right in her ear "maybe I wanna take it slow, show you I'm romantic..."

"You're the most romantic person I know, now just fuck me!"

"You haven't finished closing up your lab"

"Okay, I'm finishing!"

He sat calmly and watched her as she ran around shutting down everything as quickly as possible. He smirked.

On the car ride home he'd forbidden her to touch him, all she could do was bask in the tingling, and contemplate her situation and how she got there.

Teaching Tim to be a dom, eight years ago, had seemed like such a good idea. She really hadn't expected him to be _good_ at it, that'd been a surprise. She always figured he could never say no to her, but he turned out to be very good at that too. He was an academic, a quick learner. And he was all about all the... Equipment... She certainly hadn't expected that. She really should have learned, but she didn't.

Finally snapping, kissing Tim in the elevator two months ago... That had been a good idea, everything about that was good.

Agreeing they were a couple, that was good too, that was all good. Conceding that her years of teasing deserved punishment... Maybe she should have negotiated, that was not a great idea.

The chastity belt... She'd been shocked he owned it, but pleased. Very, very pleased. As a punishment... He knew exactly what she couldn't do with out. And Abby _loved_ being punished.

But before she let someone padlock pants on her this morning, it probably should have occurred to her...

Timothy McGee was the ultimate nerd. He didn't own _anything_ without a remote control.


End file.
